


Natasha`s Choice

by castielgurl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Eventual Romance, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielgurl/pseuds/castielgurl
Summary: Older Natasha comes from the future and warned her younger self about Steve Rogers. In the future, Steve and Natasha are husband and wife. She determined to change her fate. She will do anything so herself will never meet Steve and fall in love. Will Natasha choose other men who a lot better man or She just surrender to her destiny? Maybe Steve is made for her and she is made for him. What if nothing can be changed at all?





	Natasha`s Choice

**Author's Note:**

> If the worlds deny us together. Will you run with me? Will you stay with me going through at my worst and at my best?

Natasha never likes her job. But this is the only option she has. Working in call centers is not easy. Every day she received many calls from hundreds of people who make various complaints. The yell, screaming, and cursing is common. But Natasha is always committed to every task. 

Natasha takes a break for five minutes and she made a cup of coffee, and then sees something interesting. Or someone interesting

"Good afternoon audience, this is ABC News. I'm Maria Hill in Five pm News, Nine September 2014. "A lovely News Anchor introduces herself. 

"Hi, good afternoon to all, my name is Steve Rogers" Natasha favorite news anchor 

Natasha is a fan of Steve Rogers, he a famous News Anchor in her country. She never missed the 5 PM News because of Steve Rogers. He is a handsome, high-profile, blonde and well-brushed hair, and charismatic. 

"I have sad news for all of you. Today is the last day for my partner Steve Rogers with 5 PM News. Mr. Rogers, do you have any last words for our viewer today?” Maria Hill asked

Steve Rogers bowed his head and took a deep breath. Then said

"Who said this is the last one? This is not the last one. I will definitely be back as a major News Anchor. But thank you for asking" Steve Rogers responded to Maria's question with sarcasm, making his colleague feel awkward.

"Err. But you can still watch Steve Rogers in the upcoming documentary program. We all wish you good luck on your new task "She tried to change the mood again.

Watching the show Natasha was puzzled about what had happened. This guy will not give up, is he?

******************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Steve Rogers is not everybody's favorite individual. He is a very straightforward, not afraid to express his stand; he will say whatever comes to his mind. Aged 37, unmarried, have no girlfriend. He has been working at ABC station for fifteen years. Strive to become a major News Anchor. Now employers have forced him to leave the job. He has done various ways to maintain his position but failed. They said he was too old; they wanted to replace him with a younger, more adorable news anchor. As they said young and fresh face in broadcasting will bring more profit to them.

Steve Rogers watched the preview on the television set in the office lobby. Pietro Maximoff's young News Anchor replacing his spot is reporting news.

"What is the hell he just said? He can`t even pronounce Aesthetics. How can this shit be a News Anchor? Why they even hired him?" Steve Rogers talks to himself. He cannot believe this kid replacing his place. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************** Natasha has finished working. She goes to the parking lot to take her car. Suddenly she saw a woman leaning over her car. The woman looked like she was around the forties. She has no idea who she is.

"Hi madam, this is my car. Excuse me." Natasha asked for permission.

But the woman did not budge. She also did not respond. She just folded her arms.

"Are you there anything I can help?" Natasha asked politely.

"I do not need help; I'm here to help you." The woman said confidently.

Natasha began to feel confused.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you? Have we met before?" Natasha asks again in confuse 

"Well, I'll be honest, my name is Natasha Romanoff, I'm coming from the future, I am you in the future, and I’m Natasha, you are Natasha." The woman said, pointing her finger at Natasha.

Natasha whispered in her head. This woman is certainly a mental illness.

"Sorry I need to go now," Nat said he kept going to the car door. But she stopped her from driving.

"Wait! I'm here to change your future you’re going to face an accident today, and if this accident happens you'll meet him, trust me you never want to meet him!" She said in an anxious tone.

"Aunty, I do not understand what you are saying. I really need to go now." Said, Natasha

"Natasha remembers what I said! Do not use the third lane just before the bridge. The will be a crash!” The women shouted as she stands close to Natasha car`s window

Natasha continued to drive. But the women`s words keep playing in her mind

"Do not use the third lane!" Women's words start to haunt

"Argh!! Why I need to believe the stranger words!" Natasha said to herself

"There will be a crash!"

It's about to reach the bridge. Which lane I should use?

"Argh just use the second lane. What's the worst thing to do?" Natasha then switched to the second lane.

Shortly thereafter, the car behind Natasha car, unfortunately, hit the car in front. 

"OMG I'm very lucky; otherwise, I'm going to crash," Natasha said she was relieved.

As Natasha arrives she was shocked because there was someone in her house.

"Arggghh !! How can you get into my house?" Natasha scream but the realized the person is the old lady she met in the car park just now. 

"I'm entered from the front door; I know your home passcode." She said then  
"But did you got into the accident? Did you meet him?” The woman said impatiently.

"Aunty, who are you really? What you said about the accident, it happens exactly as you said! I`m very lucky because avoid use the third lane just like you said, and then the accident happen. Now you make me scared "said Natasha with anxiety

"I told you so! Wait you did not meet him, so my first plan was successful, now I want to help you change your destiny. You must become the government servants” said the woman enthusiastically.

Natasha did not care about her because she said is super crazy. She probably runs away from the mental hospital. Natasha was in a panic and run away from the aunty. Natasha tried to close the door and call the police.

"Natasha waits! Don`t call the police yet. I'll prove to you that I'm not crazy I'll tell you the only thing you know." Your email password is russelkurt8959 because he was your first celebrity crush is it?"The woman tried to push the door but Natasha get in the way

"You can hack my email and get the password!" Natasha think the woman is a big liar

"Your nickname when you a little are Jelly Bean and your dad bought you ballet shoes using all his savings. He keeps that money under the floor just under the stairways. Nobody knows where it was except you and your father. And I have the diary as well, same as you. Here it is” The aunty said as she handover a diary

Natasha looks closer at the diary, the diary looks exactly the same. As the check in her handbag and take out her diary. How this even possible? She made the diary by herself, it was impossible if anyone can buy it in the bookstores. The photos she put inside are identical and the hands writing too! This is unbelievable!

So she is me?

Natasha finally surrenders and enters the house to talk to ‘Herself’

"How old are you?" Natasha asked as she serving a tea to her older self

"I`m fifty years old and I'm from the year 2034" Aunty replied

"What? You look young! Did you have a plastic surgery too? "Natasha's mouth open wide

"In my year everyone has a plastic surgery because is cheap so” Aunty Natasha said arrogantly

“But this is not my intention to come here. I came to change my fate. Your fate "Aunty said with a firm tone

"What do you mean? I'm happy with my life now. What`s wrong with my life?. "Reply Natasha

"Don’t lie to me. You have become paranoid each day. You cry in the washroom questioning why your fate is so poor. This is what you say happy? "Aunty knew everything

Natasha just went silent. How did she know?

"You have to pursue to take a test to become civil servants. It is the best possible career for you in the future. I will show you how” Aunty said as she shows Natasha a couple of books about civil servants 

“But you have to do this first. I want you to join the Karaoke contest not far from here. Then you will win a vacation package to the Coney Island where you will meet your future husband. "Aunty said with confidence

"But I don`t want to find a husband or a boyfriend right now. I never dreamed of becoming civil servants. I want to be a broadcaster. “Natasha said she did not understand why she needed to be a civil servant 

"No! You cannot work in broadcasting! You will meet terrible people. They will ruin your life! Especially him! He is the cause of your poor! And he killed the person you love the most in this world! "Aunty said gravely

Natasha was shocked.

"Who is he and what does he do to me and who is the most person I love the most?" Natasha asked curiously

"If you want to know your future, you have to follow as I said! Now you have to win the karaoke contest and go on vacation. You always wanted to go to Coney Island, aren`t you? "Aunty said

Natasha chose the dress and the songs based on what Aunty had told her. And Nat won a vacation to Coney Island. For the first time in her life, she actually won something. 

************************************************************************************************************************************* 

Meanwhile, Steve Rogers came to bring fruit and a bouquet of flowers to the victims of the accident. She is his co-worker Christine Palmer. They have known each other for five years. Steve considers Christine like his sister. He is very comfortable with Christine because she is honest and straightforward.

“Thank you for visiting me” Christine smile as she sniffs flowers in her hands

"So how is your day? Steve said as he sat down

"I'm just experiencing minor injuries. You don`t need to worry. But I've quite agonized because I cannot go on vacation. I've worked hard for years so I`m planning to relax and walk along the beach” "Christine said warmly

"Sorry you cannot go to vacation because of me," Steve said apologetically

Steve then recalls the incident while he on the phone with a producer, then suddenly a white car in front of his car changing the lane. He tries to avoid the other car but was too late and resulted he hit Christine`s car. He then took her to the hospital.

********************************************************************************************************************************************** Natasha just so happy and thrilled because she is now in the Coney Island. She got a free airplane ticket, got to stay in five stars hotel as well. So why not enjoy this time?  
Natasha was having a time of her life. She swimming does a backflip and even try a jet ski. She wants to forget the entire problem in her life. Particularly the problem Auntie’s had told her.

Aunty Nat who saw Natasha's behavior was upset, she keeps having fun without listening to her words. But then she remembered that Natasha was herself. Stubborn is indeed her nature.

“Aunty Nat! Can you give me lottery number so we can win million dollars! OMG yes why not we try that too! Now I don`t have to work anymore” Natasha cannot contain herself

Aunty Nat was really unimpressed

"Natasha listens to me your life about to destroy and this is what you are doing? Your college friends have a great job and some of them have a family! What do you have? You have nothing and no one! Do you want to do that shit job? Wake up!" Aunty suddenly yells and doesn’t care that everyone staring at them.

“Aunty Nat I know what I want in my life! Nobody should tell me what I should do! Not even you! What do you know about me?” Natasha in brinks of tears 

“You are useless and piss of shit! You are nothing Natasha! You are thirty years old and no boyfriend and never accomplish anything in your life! I came here to make you realize. You need to wake up!” Aunty Nat couldn’t hold her anger anymore.

Natasha Feels mad at being shamed in public. She hiding in a shower and crying because what Aunty Nat said is hundred percent truths.

During a night Nat kept walking toward the beach, she got into the water. She kept walking nonstop until the middle of the ocean. 

One man sees her. He panicked because she looks like want to commit suicide. He called the hotel worker to report the incident. But he was wrong.  
Natasha suddenly feels free and takes off her bikinis and swimming naked. This is the time when Natasha realized what she needs to do in her life. She swimming happily and smile to herself. I can do this.

The man cannot take off his eyes off her. Even he didn’t know who she is. But he was very fascinated by the mystery women. Is this love at the first sight?

The hotel employers take the unconscious Natasha to her room.

The man is Stephen Strange. He did not know why she attracted his attention. She is just a normal woman. Is it because of her red curly hair? Stephen hopes he will see her again and wants to know her.

Aunty Nat goes to the receptionist and asking for a man. She asks about man name Stephen Strange if he did check in this hotel or not. The receptionist said Stephen Strange has checked in yesterday. 

"Natasha? Get up and eat breakfast." Aunty wakes up Natasha

“I was thinking about what you said yesterday, Aunty Nat. What you said are true. I will not play around anymore and underused my potential. Now I need to do the big change in my life. And Aunty you need to trust me. I promise I will never waste my time and my life. I promise I will never be like you.” Natasha said with a smile and hold Auntie`s hands 

Aunty was relieved.

Nat walks confidently to her office. Today she will resign and start a new life. She will do everything to accomplish her dream of becoming a broadcasting writer.

************************************************************************************************************************************ 

Aunty kept a secret about the real purpose she came to this place. She brings out her wedding photos with Steve Rogers that will take a year from now.

"I'm sorry my love, I have to do this." Aunty Nat said as she sitting on Natasha bed. She was crying while thinking about Steve. 

Then Aunty brings out her diary. Written in October 2015 Stephen Strange married Christine Palmer. She still remembers watching the couple's interview on television. Christine looks very happy with Stephen. He also told the viewer how he fell in love with Christine, love at a first sight. At a beach, he saw Christine for the first time.

Older Natasha wants to change destiny. Stephen is a grandson of the CEO of ABC company; he is certainly very wealthy and looks like a gentleman. She so sure Stephen will be able to make Natasha happy. 

Natasha joins writing classes and borrows a broadcasting book from the library. Although so many people skeptical because she thinks he's too old to be a writer. But Natasha didn`t give up and doesn’t care people are saying. 

She did a revision inside a cafe before taking an exam tomorrow. She very committed to her study until she didn’t realize is already three in the morning. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, Clint came home from work.

"Nat are you home?" Clint called his sister

"Clinton?" The old lady's voice summoned

"Huh? Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Clint is almost in a panic because a stranger is in his house.

"Don`t be afraid I'll just stay here for a while. Natasha lets me stay here." Aunty said, actually she missed Clint so much. They didn`t get in touch after she got married.

Clint assumes her Natasha friend for her work. And the woman looks harmless. And the woman seems familiar. There was a strange feeling that came into him. No one called him Clinton except Natasha.

"Well, I want to take a shower and rest," Clint said awkwardly

"Okay, goodnight Clinton" aunty said while looking at his brother.

*********************************************************************************************************************************** 

The clock shows 3 am. Natasha had to go home. She packed her books.

Meanwhile, Steve Rogers, who was angry with a director, was driving to return to his apartment.

"What? Why do you want to change the script at the end? You do not use fucking excuses! You're an idiot! Why are you just telling me now?" Steve's words scolded the director. He has been training for 3 days for the program. And tomorrow is the day of broadcasting.

Steve took a deep breath. Try to control his anger.

"Ok use nice language." He whispered

"What? You want me to change everything once and tomorrow I have to go live? Oh shit!" Steve once again got into another car accident less than three days. A curly red-haired woman came out of the car.

"Oh my god look at what you did!” Natasha panicked her car was dented.

"What are you doing? Damn you! Fuck!" Steve was angry with her and kick his car door.

Natasha felt offended to be surprised by the abusive words of the man.

"Ok Steve calm down and use the good language" Steve babbles to himself

Natasha then looked at the man clearly. Because the street lights are very bright. He looks familiar. The wait isn`t he is the news, anchor?

"Well let's go to the police station together." Steve then made a decision.

Natasha couldn`t believe the man she watched on television was not exactly what she thought.

Natasha received a call from Aunty.

"Nat where are you? It`s late already” Aunty asks 

"Aunty I had an accident and now I'm on my way to the police station," Natasha explains

"What happen?" Aunty felt pounding

"I don`t know I guess me too sleepy and I hit a car. Aunty, you won`t believe what just happen" Natasha answered briefly

“What he tries to blackmail you?” Aunty said 

“No, he actually a celebrity. He is quite famous and I am his fans.” Natasha said as she drives behind Steve car

“Really? Who is he?” Aunty said impatiently

“He is an American main news anchor. Steve Rogers.” Natasha said almost laugh at her coincident

“What?” Aunty almost fainted

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad English. And Steve is a little of OOC he kind of jerk lol but you will love him more as the stories go. Happy Romanogers week 2018


End file.
